


Заместительная терапия

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Fanfiction, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Romance, Rope Bondage, Safe and Consensual, Top Steve Rogers, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Лучший способ избавиться от плохих воспоминаний — заменить их хорошими.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Заместительная терапия

Острое и злое, оно родилось у него внутри. 

Однажды человек, имени которого он не знал, звания которого не имел права спрашивать, лица которого не помнил два обнуления спустя, сказал: то, что они делают, есть благо и гуманизм в самом удивительном, непорочном из его прочтений. Человек сказал, что настанет новый мир и мир этот будет прекрасен. Человек сказал, что в этом будет и его – его! – заслуга тоже.

Человек сказал:

– Твоя миссия будет завершена, – и тогда оно и родилось: острое, злое. Крохотное, едва ощутимое, почти невесомое. А он так долго был пуст. Он так долго был одинок. Он сберег его.

Они пытались стереть его креслом, выжечь электрошоком, но оно таилось и выжидало, росло и крепло. Он был выскоблен, высушен, выпотрошен в течение многих лет. Теперь он был полон. Оно ширилось и множилось и однажды стало так велико, что перестало быть его частью. Оно стало его сутью. Оно стало им самим, и вот тогда им удалось заставить его забыть. В конце концов, он был создан из вещей, что они вложили в него после того, как он забыл себя в самый первый раз. Оно забылось вместе с ним.

Но никуда не исчезло.

Он вспомнил о нем долгое время спустя, когда памяти вдруг оказалось слишком много, когда все его тело было – лекарственная ломка, и непрекращающаяся боль, и сопротивление их рукам. Другой человек, имя, звание, лицо которого – так ему обещали – он имел право знать и помнить, Капитан, сказал ему, что это в порядке вещей. Сказал, что это нормально: испытывать Страх. 

Так оно обрело имя. Раньше, чем он обрел – вернул себе – свое собственное.

***

Баки позорно пропускает момент, когда пальцев у него внутри становится четыре. Наверное, Стив протолкнул мизинец, когда взял в свою огромную ладную ладонь его член и начал медленно водить кулаком вверх и вниз, дразня и раззадоривая, бессовестно выманивая у Баки с губ один за другим жалобные, просящие всхлипы. Или позже, когда отвел волосы с шеи, зажал во рту мочку, сдавил обветренными губами и невнятно рассмеялся в ответ на удивленный вздох. У Баки перехватило дыхание от этого горлового, смазанного звука, щекочущего кожу. Стив всегда умел его отвлечь: то ласковой трепотней, то влажными поцелуями от угла рта до самого виска – но вот он сгибает пальцы у Баки внутри, и Баки вдруг становится слишком много. Тесно, остро и больно, и Баки растерянно скулит и пытается сжаться, вытолкнуть пальцы прочь. 

Все его тело напрягается, повинуясь сиюсекундной жажде свободы, но прочная веревка удерживает его руки сложенными за спиной, предплечьем к предплечью, а распорка не дает свести бедра. Туго затянутые манжеты чуть выше колен соединены между собой прочной металлической перекладиной и заперты крохотными прочными замками. Даже если бы захотел, Баки не смог бы избавиться от них своими силами. Распорка задорно бряцает, когда перекладина елозит в крепежных кольцах. Расстроенные, слабые звуки, прут горлом, Баки сильнее напрягает каждый мускул, веревка натягивается, крепче вжимаясь в плоть, жалобно скрипит и… 

Стив успевает первым. 

– Бак? – ласково зовет он, и из Баки как будто позвонок за позвонком вынимают хребет. Он обмякает на влажных простынях и шумно втягивает воздух через нос: раз, другой, третий. Лицо все влажное, соленое течет в рот. Он полон, связан и… – Баки. Тише, солнце. Тш-ш-ш, ну.

Стив не вынимает из него пальцы, но расслабляет их, уменьшая давление на стенки, а сам оказывается сверху, упирается лбом в лоб и кладет ладонь свободной руки Баки на бок. Ведет вверх, потом вниз, потом снова вверх. 

– Тише. Расслабься, – просит Стив, и целует его в щеку, просто прижимается губами к коже и жарко дышит. – Пожалуйста?

Баки непроизвольно делается мягче и податливей под этими прикосновениями и этим голосом. Понемногу расслабляется горло. Становится легче дышать. 

– Вот так, все хорошо, – с серьезным видом кивает Стив, и его лоб все еще прижат ко лбу Баки, и получается странно. Баки как будто проводит его движение, его уверенность дальше, внутрь себя. 

Пальцы Стива, те, что на боку, скользят выше, выше, выше, пока не доходят до веревки, обхватывающей Баки поперек груди в две лежащие вплотную друг к другу полосы. Стив проталкивает пальцы под тугую обвязку, отчего та натягивается сильнее, и аккуратно гладит кожу под ней. Баки шипит и шумно дышит. Он связан не меньше двух часов и проведет в таком положении еще столько же, если не больше. Он по опыту знает, что после того, как Стив его развяжет, вымоет и уложит в постель, его тело недолго, но будет хранить глубокие красные следы, а Стиву только волю дай: доберется до них языком, и… Баки скулит, и облизывает пересохший рот, и снова ворочается в обвязке. Веревка натирает кожу, давит, но не пережимает ничего, удерживает, как Баки нравится – спеленутым, едва способным пошевелиться. Принадлежащим не себе, но Стиву. У Стива много лучше получается удерживать его: в узде, в сознании, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Баки не умеет доверять подобное самому себе, а Стив – Стив очень быстро учится подбирать плотность обвязки и узлы, ему нравится, когда Баки раз за разом пробует их на прочность и раз за разом терпит неудачу, он та еще самовлюбленная задница, и Баки… Черт, Баки просто хочется, чтобы эта хитрая самодовольная полуулыбка никогда не сходила с любимых губ. 

Стив снова легко толкает его лбом в лоб, Баки повторяет-возвращает движение, и какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга, и Стив – черт, еще, сделай так еще – улыбается, изгиб его губ, лукавый и мягкий, отпечатывается на приоткрытых губах Баки. Стив осторожно сгибает пальцы у него внутри, Баки скулит, Стив шепчет ему в рот, обжигая дыханием:

– Открой чуть шире, – и Баки охотно подчиняется. – Не отвечай.

Стив целует его в открытый рот. Сначала проводит языком поперек губ, начинает с ямочки на подбородке и тянет влажное прикосновение вверх. У Баки чуть задирается верхняя губа, обнажая зубы. Он скулит расстроенно, когда Стив лижет еще и еще, а Стив тихонько смеется и прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу. Отпускает, дует на нее и снова прикусывает. На то, чтобы не нарушить приказ и не толкнуться языком навстречу горячему верткому языку Стива уходит, кажется, вся выдержка.

Он не хочет просить, не хочет ныть, но этот звук, жалобный и жалящий, рождается даже не в глотке: о нет, с обреченной уверенностью знает Баки, он рождается много, много глубже. Баки сдержал бы его, не пустил с языка, если бы только мог. Стив будто чувствует: надавливает по бокам челюсти, не давая закрыть рот, вылизывает его изнутри, и Баки сдается. Звук рвется Стиву в губы, беспомощно громкий, и уже новый теплится, обретает силу у Баки внутри. Такой звучный, сочный, что на секунду Баки теряется, удивляясь, как смог взрастить в себе нечто настолько прекрасное.

– Хороший мой, – мурчит Стив в его по-прежнему открытый рот и снова касается языком губ. Его пальцы у Баки внутри проворачиваются из стороны в сторону, толкаются внутрь-наружу, очень осторожно, и Баки нетерпеливо хнычет, потому что ему мало. В нем хлюпает от смазки, и Стив растянул его достаточно. – Такой хороший, солнце. Такой бесстрашный у меня.

У Баки все нутро сжимает сладким долгим спазмом, и он представляет, что и это тоже Стив, всегда Стив: отпускает его подбородок, потому что знает, что Баки послушный мальчик и не закроет теперь рот. Гладит Баки по обнаженной, вздымающейся груди, задерживается кончиками пальцев на обвязке, трет рассеянно подушечками кожу сразу над веревкой, а потом опускает плашмя всю ладонь, увеличивая площадь соприкосновения, надавливает и – вдруг оказывается внутри. Не только рукой, а целиком. Баки воображает, как Стив преодолеет обвязку, кожу, плоть и реберные кости, как вытеснит все темн _о_ ты и пуст _о_ ты. Ему, наверное, тесно будет, у Баки не то чтобы много места внутри, но у Стива есть острые локти, и дрянной характер, и ослиное упрямство. Он жадина, и Баки представляет его у себя внутри, берущего, подгребающего под себя все свободное пространство, властвующего единолично и полно, горячего, всеобъемлющего, не умеющего допустить у Баки внутри ни сомнения, ни...

– Ты со мной? – зовет Стив и давит пальцами на простату, трет, и Баки вскрикивает ему в рот, возвращаясь в реальность, и Стив сцеловывает звук у него с губ, снова гладит языком влажную изнанку рта. – Вижу, что со мной. Умница, Бак.

***

Горячее и восхитительно нежное, оно родится у него внутри. 

Когда вместо металлической перекладины между его бедрами, удерживающей их широко раскрытыми, будет Стив: его мощное, литое, дрожащее от напряжения тело, которое Баки сожмет коленями, пока Стив будет брать его глубокими сильными толчками, все еще связанного, едва дышащего, скулящего на каждом движении. Когда Стив будет внутри – во всех физических и метафорических смыслах – в Баки не останется места больше ни для чего, кроме острого, жгущего внутренности восторга, тянущей сладости внизу живота, приятной боли в натруженных мышцах. 

Тогда оно родится внутри него и сразу обретет имя – как он обретет свое.

– Баки, – скажет, вжимаясь своим ртом в рот Баки, Стив.

– Стив, – отзовется Баки.


End file.
